Of Avatars and Shinobi
by calcu22
Summary: Air. Water. Earth. Fire. Once there was four nations that formed around these elements. Now the only thing left of this ancient world are the names of the few Lands that hold Hidden Villages in them. Yet as much things change, some stories seem to repeat themselves. An Avatar Naruto Crossover that starts off following the plot of Naruto with some changes.
1. Really long Summery

_So this is an idea i've had for...a year now? I haven't written the story yet, but I really enjoy trying to make the Avatar and Naruto worlds match up. So this is just a really long summary explaining what my thoughts were. If this is interesting enough for any of you to write your own story based off this idea, go ahead. I have no idea if I will write a story to go along with it any time soon, but you never know._

* * *

Years after Avatar Korra came back from the spirt world with Asumi, peace stayed in the world. However as Korra found out, the Avatar's job is never really done.

Though she defeated Vaatu, dark with always be were their is light. She knew that, but it still came as a shock when the dark spirt's plan came to be. No longer as strong as he once was, but also no longer stuck in the tree of Time, Vaatu came up with a plan to remake a dark avatar. He searched the minds of humans, for one who could care out his will. A women who was strong minded and willed, but couldn't bend. Vaatu showed her a dream, where by eating a fruit she was able to unlock power beyond bending, older and long unstudied. Using one's life force and mixing it with ki, or Chakra, to do what pure bending of the elements could not.

Kagauya became the strongest human, even more powerful then Korra when she wasn't in the Avatar state. Yet before Korra could stop her, Vaatu true plan came to be. But it went wrong. He wasn't the same, and the two transformed into a beast of pure Energy with ten tails lashing out.

With the help of Kagauya's eldest son, Hagomoro, they had to seal the beast into him. Korra using her spirt bending to clam it, and Hagomoro using his knowledge of Chakra taught to him by his mother. It was the best they could do. Hagomoro became later known as the Sage of the Sixth Paths, teaching all non-benders and benders about Chakra.

At 98 Korra died, and Later when the Sage felt the pull of the spirit world, he split the beast up into nine In hopes of giving them a chance to be whole, not just a Yin or Yang of the universe. With the Avatar and Sage gone, times quickly changed. Now that non-blended had a power, the anti-bender views from nearly 100 year previous came back. Benders, which became know as no different from a bloodline, were forced into hiding. Cities fell and a period known later as the warring states came to be.

The earth avatar of this time was Binpin, who focus more on keeping the tail beasts in control. A unsung hero of his time, that many never knew of. He keep human beings from being whipped out, but did little for the battles between them. He was later killed over 100 years after his birth in one of the few times he got involved with other humans.

Two twins were born to a small family with weak fire bending in their blood. Kimiko and Mitsuko were trained in what was common for that age. Training Ninjas was how family's survived, and though Kimiko and her dad could also firebend, it wasn't enough. Mitsuko and Kimiko became known and fears in the land, and when Kimiko discover she could bend other elements, she decided it was time to stop the wars.

Just turned 16, the two meet with the two most powerful clans, the Senju and Uchiha. After 14 years of long work, the first Hidden village was created. The head of the Senju clan, Hashirama became the first Hokage. Kimiko even help take the less experienced ninja out on missions, the most famous group being that Hiruzen Saruobi belonged too. But even that peace didn't last long.

After 16 years of peace, it came to an end with the fight of Madara Uchiha and Hashirama. First Shinobi war started, and two more followed with only a few years of peace between them. Kimiko never gave up on her dream to find lasting peace like in the days of old, but when the nine tail fox was released one October night, a new avatar was born.


	2. A monk in the ninja Academy? Part 1

_So, even though i'm post this chapter, i don't feel like it's done yet. This idea is really interesting to me, but it is hard to put my ideas down. The next three chapter were going to just be one, but it was taking too long. Anyways, here is the first chapter._

* * *

"CLASS SETTLE DOWN!" Iruka yelled as he walked to the front of his classroom. Most of his student sat once he opened the door, but a few were too busy to notice.

"NARUTO SIT DOWN NOW!"

Giving the boy glare, Naruto finally sat in his seat. It was true that Iruka had a soft spot for the kid, but that was all the more reason why he was hard on him. No one else cared about the boy, and if he wanted to be a ninja then Iruka was going to make sure Naruto is ready.

"Good. Now before we begin I have some news to tell the class." Iruka started to say, before one of his students interrupted.

"Was there a mistake and I really passed the last exam?" Naruto yelled, making most of the class go off.

"There is no way a dumbo like you can graduate early!"

"Stop holding up the class."

"If you passed, I'll give you my lunch today. Ha."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Iruka yelled.

The class got back to order while Iruka wondered why he ever thought being a teacher was a good idea. He should have never listened to Mizuki.

"Now as I was saying. We have a new student with us today." Iruka said moments before the class erupted again.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY!" Iruka yelled before sighing. "Why don't you come in and introduce yourself."

The classroom door slid open to reveal a girl their age who was wearing what a few knew to be fire temple robes. Not only, that but she also was covered in blue arrow like tattoos and was bald.

While the girls starred in horror at the lack of hair, the new girl walked to the front of Iruka and bowed. Bring her hands into fits so that the arrow tattoos meet.

"Hello. My name is Rinzen. I am new to Kohonagakure, so please take care of me." With that short but polite introduction, the girl turned around to Iruka.

"Thank you Rinzen-chan. You may take a seat anywhere that is free." Iruka told the girl who gave a nod before looking around.

Then to everyone's surprise, she sat next to the demon child. Though most in the class no longer thinks that, but Naruto is annoying and there must be a reason all the adults hate him. It was times like this Iurka wished that no one knew that Naruto had the nine-tails. But he was happy to see the girl hasn't have that view yet.

Then Sakura opened her mouth, probably tell the new girl not to sit there, but Iruka interrupted just in time.

"Now we have a full school year before the next round of graduation test. This time you all will be expected to take it, so Naruto this is your last chance." Iruka reminded the child once more.

"I only need one more shot, believe it!"

"Fine, then let's talk about chakra control some more." Iruka said, causing part of the class to grone, though none as loud as Naruto.

* * *

Rinzen took notes while Naruto chewed on his pencil. It wasn't like any of this will be important once he becomes a ninja. Naruto is going to learn all the cool Jutsu and save princesses and stuff!

The blonde took a look at the pink haired beauty in the other row who was also taking notes. Well if Sakura was taking notes...

"Ok that's enough about theory for now. After lunch and Taijutsu class we will be practicing chakra molding. Maybe go over the replacement technique if there is time." Iruka said, freeing Naruto from this place.

"WHoo! Ramen here I come!" Naruto yelled as he stormed out, hoping there will be enough time for him to eat before lunch is over this time.

Meanwhile the young bender sat blinking at the boy who just jumped out the window. Sure, she use to do that all the time in the temple, but that was only with her glider. Rinzen is pretty sure the boy just jumped for it.

Looking over proved that yes, the boy did jump out of the second story window. And landed on his butt from the way he was rolling on the ground. When Monk Chiriku told her that ninja were eccentric people, Rinzen thought he was just talking about the Jōnins.

"Why'cha bald?"

Rinzen turned away from the window to see a small group of her new classmates surrounding her.

"I shave my head." Rinzen simply said, unprepared for the collected gasp that came from the group.

"Can you not have hair 'cause of a bloodline?" the boy from before asked before getting poked in the back from a girl with black hair pulled into short pigtails.

"Taiki, you can't just go around asking people about their bloodlines. Sorry about my friend."

"It's alright I don't mind telling you guys." Rinzen said smiling back at the girl.

Also, this might be a good time to make friends. Back in the temple there wasn't a lot of other kids, and none of them were her age. But here there was a whole class of other 11 year olds.

"It is a old tradition for an airbender to keep their head shaved, but now-a-days it's only when you receive your tattoos." She explained, patting the arrow on her head.

"Cool." The boy - Taiki - said before turning to his friends. "Let's go eat outside today."

Then before Rinzen could ask if she could eat with them, they were out of the class. The young airbender could have ran after them, but she didn't want to seem desperate. It was only her first day of school, there will be plenty of time to make friends.

With that thought cemented in her mind, Rinzen pulled out the lunch she made and looked to see if there was anyone eating inside the classroom. As it would be, there was a boy with sunglasses and a girl with chin length hair sitting on the other side of the room.

"Hello, would you mind if I eat with you two?"

"U-um, Yes. O-or I-I mean No I d-don't m-mind." The girl stuttered even with Rinzen smiling at her.

"Thank you! I'm Rinzen by the way."

"M-my name is Hyūga H-Hinata. I-It is nice to m-meet you." The girl said quietly as Rinzen sat on the other side of the desk.

"Shino. Aburame Shino." The boy said as he pushed up his glasses.

"Nice to meet you two." Rinzen said with a honest smile.

"N-nice to m-me-meet you as w-well." Hinata said back, looking down at the desk and her lunch before taking a calming breath and started unwrapping it.

"Whao your Bento box is so pretty!" Rinzen said as soon as the other girl opened it up.

It even had it shaped into cute animals!

"Oh! U-umm t-thank y-you."

"Did you make it?"

"Y-yes. I-I make m-my sister and myself l-lunch." The dark blue hair girl said all without looking up from her lunch.

"That's so cool! Can you teach me?" Rinzen pleaded, her own lunch all but forgotten.

"Oh u-um..."

"You should ask your father. Why? Because Hinata-San has a very busy schedule." Shino helped Hinata explain to Rinzen.

"Right. Forgot parents were a thing outside the temple." Rinzen said with a nod of her head.

"You don't have parents?" Hinata asked in shock, and couldn't help but wonder if this nice girl was an orphan like Naruto.

"Eh, I was raised by the monks. I'm sure I have birth parents, but it was more like everyone helped in raising the kids."

"W-why did you grown up t-there?" Hinata asked because she thought people only visited the fire temple for training. The Hyūga never heard about children being raised there.

"You are an airbender. Why? You have the marking of someone who Mastered Airbending." Shino answered for Rinzen, who didn't seem to mind.

"I received them only a few months ago! How did you know Shino-San?"

"I have a distance aunt who is an airbender as well."

"Really? Most of the airbender are still in the country of wind - well besides Monk Chiriku and I... Can I meet her some time?"

"I will speak to her about it. Why? Mei-San would also like to meet another airbender."

"Thank you very much Shino-San!" Rinzen said with a smile and Hinata found herself smiling back.

It was nice to see Shino talking so much. Normally he only was this vocal when bugs were involved. In fact, this might be the loudest lunch Hinata has ever had.

It was nice.

* * *

"That's all for today..." Iruka started to say before the boy next to Rinzen yelled out.

"See Ya later sensei!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed his stuff and left.

Through the door this time.

"NARUTO I WASN'T DONE YET!" Iruka yelled before sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"As I was going to remind you, you all have a camping trip next month and we will be going over survival mission starting tomorrow. So be sure to study because if you don't pass the test you can't go on the trip."

The class exploded into conversation once more and Rinzen couldn't help but notice how loud it was. This room must hold the same amount of people in her whole temple! And it was only one in a whole building with three floors.

"Hinata-san, Shino-san, do you have any plans after class?" Rinzen called out as she grabbed her stuff and walked over to their desk.

"S-sorry R-rinzen-san, I have t-to go home. T-the c-clan doesn't l-like me s-staying late." Hinata said with a bow that had her head on the table.

"I will be free. Why? I need to go by the library."

"Would you mind if I came along? I don't even know where the library is." Rinzen announced with a laugh.

"I do not mind."

The three walked to the front gate together, before Hinata meet up with another student with the same eyes and family crust as her.

Rinzen waved to the boy, but he didn't acknowledge it and they walked away.

"What is it you want to get Shino-san?"

"The librarian mentioned a new shipment of books." Shino told her and as she opened her mouth to asked more about it, he continued.

"Why am I interested? It is the new collection of the phytology found in the fire country."

"Is that to help with the camping Iruka-sensei was talking about?"

"Among other things. Since you are new I would not mind lending you my old notes of the subject. Why? Camping trips are done in teams. If we are on the same team, you need to be prepared."

"Really? You would give me your notes? That's... Thank you so much Shino-san!" Rinzen said with a wide grin as the boy pushed up his glasses once more.

The library was in the same area of the school, the building were connected but you had to be of Genin level to access those areas. As it was, the two academic students had to walk around to the other side. Rinzen asked Shino as many questions as she could think of about the surrounds.

"The shipment arrived an hour ago Shino-chan, I already placed the last copy aside for you." The elderly lady at the counter said with a wink, before noticing Rinzen.

"Oh? Who is this?"

"My name is Rinzen from the fire temple, pleasure to meet you." The airbender wasted no time in saying with a bow.

"Airbender? Been awhile since one of you came here. Are you in the academy?"

"Yes."

"Well, i'll wish you luck kid. And bring her by more often Shino-chan! I'm starting to think you have no other friends besides that shy Hyūga."

"I will think about it Keiko-san." Shino said before leading Rinzen out.

"She seemed nice!"

"That... isn't inaccurate to say." Shino ended up telling the other girl after a pause.

"Well, I should be getting back to my apartment soon. I wanted to try cooking dinner tonight, and I still need to get food. Thank you for spending time with me Shino-san!"

"I should be thanking you for coming with me. I will give you the notes tomorrow during class. You can set next to Hinata and I if you arrive early enough."

"Really? You are the best! See you tomorrow!" Rinzen said as she jumped over the gate like it was nothing.

Shino was used to seeing that all the time with ninja, but his bugs didn't detect the normal surge of chakra for the assisted jumped. Rinzen used airbending, which didn't seem to use chakra.

"I should ask Mami-obasan about it tonight." Shino mentioned to himself before walking home.

He wondered how long the airbend will keep their company. She seems to be too social to stay with the 'outcasts' for too long. However, Shino thought the same about Hinata, and it has been years.

It might be nice to have more friends after all. It has been hard since Torune disappeared.

* * *

 _First off, thank you to everyone who favorite or followed this story. I mostly posted the last chapter as a way to get this idea out of my head, but clearly that didn't work._

 _Please tell me what you thought about this chapter. Do you like Rinzen? Will Naruto stick around long enough to talk with the new kid? What to you think of the idea of Rock Lee being an Airbender?_

 _Also, i'm thinking about after each arc or so to have a 'flashback' chapter from one of the other Avatar's pov. That would be Korra the waterbender during the Sage time, Binpin the earthbender during the waning states, or Kimiko the firebender during the founding of Kohona. Which one would you like to hear more about first?_


	3. A Monk in the Ninja Academy? Part 2

_I originally had another section planed for these introduction/pre-canon chapter, but I want to move on to the good stuff._

* * *

It took Hinata two weeks to work up the courage to ask her father if Rinzen could come over.

"Rinzen? Is that the child from the temple?"

"Y-yes father. S-She is an a-airbender." Hinata said, trying her best not to shuttered and failing.

"Very well. She may come over for dinner tomorrow night."

Hinata couldn't help but stare as her father left the room. He never lets any of her friends over besides Shino, and that was because he was an heir.

That thought wouldn't leave her all day. It got to the point Hinata was thinking about not telling her new friend that she was invited for dinner.

But Hinata did not want to lie.

Maybe her father was simply happy to hear she made another friend?

"Good morning Hinata-chan!"

Hinata looked to see the girl literally drop from the sky.

"Good morning Rinzen-san. W-were you running late again?"

"Yep. I was up a little too late last night writing to everyone and forgot to set my alarm." The girl said as she rubbed her neck, her glider already on her back like any other weapon.

Hinata found herself wondering if the girl would do that if she had hair. Rinzen's eyebrows were a red-ish brown, and Hinata bet the girl would have beautiful hair to go with them.

"Ah, d-do you miss your home?" Hinata asked when she noticed she was staring, and never responded to what Rinzen said.

"A little. But I also like meeting new people. Plus, it is important for me to become a ninja, so I needed to leave at some point." Rinzen said as she looked out.

"Y-you don't have a clan though..." Hinata asked before thinking if this was too personal.

She has only known Rinzen for a few weeks now, and Hinata didn't want her new friend to leave yet. But Hinata doesn't understand why Rinzen would leave her home just to become a ninja when no one told her to.

"There are plenty of ninja who don't come from clans." Rinzen said, tilting her head at Hinata.

"Yes. S-sorry." Hinata said with a bow.

Rinzen has her reasons, and here Hinata was questioning them when she has no right to.

"There's no need to apologize, I like answering your questions." Rinzen reassured with a smile that Hinata automatically returned.

It was hard not to around the calm but excited girl and they arrived at the academy before too long.

"Hi Shino-San!" Rinzen yelled as Hinata said the same thing more quietly.

"Good morning Hinata, Rinzen." He said with a nod for each of them before pushing up his sunglasses.

"W-we should get going." Hinata reminded them before the three headed to the classroom that was already more filled than Hinata was use to.

She was normally one of the first to arrive, and even though her talk with her father that morning didn't take long, it was enough to get her off her route.

Hinata messed with her jacket as she seat between Shino and Rinzen. Some day the airbender sat with them, and other times with others. Rinzen had a lot of friends, but so far only Hinata and Shino were her only friends from the major clans.

Once again, Hinata found herself wondering why her father took an interest into the other girl. There was something that wasn't adding up and Hinata was worried that it might turn out badly for Rinzen.

"You are upset. Why? You continually pick your sleeves when you are worried. I assume you asked your father about Rinzen?" Shino whispered and Hinata looked over in shock.

First, this was in the middle of class - even if Iruka wasn't paying attention to them at the moment. Second, Rinzen was right next to her...

"You also did not notice when Rinzen left to help Iruka pass out papers."

"A-ah. W-well," Hinata said, looking around like Iruka will start yelling at her at any moment. "H-he said yes."

"I did not see that outcome. Why do you still worry?"

"H-he wants her over for dinner." Hinata explained and even with Shino's glasses Hinata knew his eyes winded at that.

"None in my family made a remark about Rinzen. However the Aburame clan are not ones to force relations."

"Y-you think my father wants me to be friends w-with Rinzen?" Hinata exclaimed, covering her mouth.

Shino gave a shrug and Rinzen was back.

"Shino-San is it true you have bugs in your jacket!" Rinzen asked, looking like her face was going to split from the wide grin.

"Yes." Shino told her, and Hinata could see he was putting his shield back on.

There wasn't a lot of kid who like Shino because of that. Hinata was seen her oldest friend lose too many friends because they found that creepy or gross.

"That is so cool!" Rinzen said, surprising Shino so much Hinata found herself laughing.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! QUIET DOWN OVER THERE!" Iruka yelled, and Hinata gave a squeak.

"Sorry Iruka-Sensei!" Rinzen said like she didn't just get called out.

It was like nothing can make the girl sad.

 _Just like Naruto..._

Class continued without too much to note, and soon it was lunch time.

"Let's eat outside. Why? So I can show you some of my bugs without disturbing the others." Shino said as he stood up, Rinzen not too far behind.

"Really? You're going to show me!" Rinzen jumped up, and Hinata's hair went flying from the wind.

"Yes." Shino said as they stood up, Hinata blushing at the fact half the class was now staring at them.

"Do you give them names?" Rinzen asked still buzzing with energy.

"No. Why? Most of my bugs have short lives. I do give names to the generations."

"Why do you keep them in your jacket? Aren't you worried that you could hurt them by accident?"

"They are not in my jacket. The Aburame clan are known for our method of hollowing out our chakra path to allow our bug to feed off our chakra."

"They live in your chakra? That's even cooler!"

Hinata watched as Shino took the time to show Rinzen his hive. Hinata knew most of them, for Shino tells her whenever he gets a new one, but it was nice to see them ever so often. Sometime Hinata using her Byakugan to look at their chakra. It was very different looking from humans and made everything look a little blurry.

"Hinata did you ask your father if I could come over yet?" Rinzen asked, pulling Hinata out of her thoughts.

"A-ah, y-yes. He w-wants you o-over for d-dinner tomorrow n-night. I-if you can." Hinata forced out.

"Dinner? I would love to meet your family Hinata-San!"

"Thank you."

* * *

It was only when Rinzen arrived at her apartment after classes that she realize having dinner with her friend might be a problem. After all, Rinzen only has a few clothes, all from the temple and none that would be appropriate for dinner with one of the leaf village's founding clans.

And there was only a handful of adults that she knew in this village.

"ASUMA-SAN!" The airbender yelled as she ran down to where the only ninja she knew before moving.

"ASUMA-SAN!" Rinzen knocked frantically on the door to the apartment, only stopping when it opened.

"Rinzen? Are you okay?" Asuma asked, looking Rinzen up and down while a pretty woman behind him eyed her critically.

"NO! My friend Hinata-San wants be to have dinner with her family tomorrow, but she's the clan heiress and I need to learn how to be fancy!" Rinzen explained in a rush.

Asuma just stared at her in disbelief while the women laughed softly.

"So this is that little airbender you met on your trip." She said drawing Rinzen's full attention on her.

"Is this your girlfriend? Sorry! I didn't mean to intrude on what you were doing." Rinzen said and now both adults were staring at her in disbelief.

"No, we aren't together-"

"We weren't doing anything-"

"Asuma just a friend-"

"Kurenai is a friend of mine who is also a girl. Not a girlfriend Rinzen." The two adult said, Interrupting each other.

"Alright then." Rinzen gave them a looked that clearly said she didn't believe them.

"Didn't you say something about needing to look fancy?" Kurenai expertly drew Rinzen attention from them, back to her problem.

"No, I need to _be_ fancy. Hinata-San is a Hyūga. They wear Kimono all the time!" Rinzen explained as she waved her arms in the air.

"You got wrapped up into a family dinner with the Hyūga main family? Okay, I now see why you are panicking." Asuma said, thinking back to all the clan dinners he had to attend because he was the Hokage's son.

"So can you help?" Rinzen pleaded.

"Maybe. What do you think Kurenai?"

"I think I have some old dresses laying about. I wouldn't mind helping."

"Really? Thank you so much!" Rinzen said with a bow.

For the rest of the night the two adults educated Rinzen on everything they knew about clan etiquette. Then in the late morning Kurenai came back to help Rinzen with her Kimono and sash.

"And if you had hair I would put a flower in it, but I think this headband is pretty cute." Kurenai said as she placed the finishing touches.

"It's so pretty. Thank you again Kurenai-San for lending this to me!" Rinzen said with a smile.

"I'm not lending it, it's yours."

"But-"

"It's too small for me, and by the time any kids I have are old enough to wear it, it will be long out of fashion. Think of it as a gift Rinzen-chan."

"Thank you!" Rinzen said as she jumped into the air, only to fall on her face from the landing.

"Ha, I wouldn't try that again. Feet need to stay close to the ground when you're wearing a Kimono. Maybe another day i'll show you how to fight in one, I'm guessing the monks never taught you that have they?"

"You can fight in one!?" Rinzen exclaimed still on the floor.

"It's something they teach in Kunoichi classes, I always thought it was stupid until there was a mission where I had to go undercover. Let's just say there is a lot you can get away with if they think you are just a pretty face." Kurenai said with a look that Rinzen completely missed.

"Well, you should probably get going." Kurenai added as she lifted Rinzen back onto her feet.

"Thanks again for all the help Kurenai-San."

As Rinzen ran off, Kurenai could only wonder how that friendly little girl was suppose to be the reincarnation of Kimiko-sama.

* * *

The Hyūga compound was the same size of the whole fire temple. No, it was the size of the temple and the surrounding woods.

"Rinzen-Sama?"

Rinzen turned to see a young man bowing to her.

"Eh?"

"The head family's house is this way." He said as he left without seeing if Rinzen was following.

She did, having to run a little to keep up with the male.

"I'm Rinzen, though I guess you already know that. Nice to meet you, what's your name?" Rinzen asked as she stopped herself from rubbing the back of her neck in discomfort.

"My name is Hyūga Kō. I hope you will enjoy your dinner." Kō said before disappearing in a puff as the entrance of the biggest house.

Rinzen knocked three times and waited, looking around at the intercal designs decorating the house.

"You're home is absolutely gorgeous!" Rinzen said as soon as the door opened.

There stood a boy maybe only a year older wearing a Konoha headband and a scowl the quickly became a blank face.

"Come in."

"Are you related to Hinata-San?" Rinzen asked since all the members of the Hyūga clan looked similar, but why else would this boy be in her house.

"I'm Hinata-hime's cousin, Neji." The boy said bluntly as he lead them down the hall.

"Nice to meet you Neji-San, I'm Rinzen Hinata's friend!"

The boy gave her a weird look, but soon enough they arrived. It seems that everyone else were already sitting at the table. Rinzen took the empty seat next to Hinata while Neji sat on the other side next to a younger girl that Rinzen guesses is Hinata's little sister. Then on the end of the table was a stern looking man that must be Hinata's dad.

"Thank you for having me over for dinner Hyūga-Sama." Rinzen said bowing only slightly since she didn't want her head doing through the table.

"I should be thanking you as well. It is quite the honor having the new avatar over."

A gasp was heard and Rinzen noticed that the three other children were now staring at her, but it was Hinata who seemed the most surprised.

"Ah, yes. Well, You're house is pretty." Rinzen said trying her best not to seem embarrassed.

It wasn't like she was trying to hide the fact she is the avatar. The Monks knew since she was a baby, and Rinzen was told when she received her glider. It was the reason she traveled to Konoha after she learned the basics in firebending from the other monks and earthbending from travers who came to visit. The Hokage knew, Asuma knew, why wouldn't Hinata's father who was head of the Hyūga clan not know as well?

"That was mostly my grandfather's work. He was the one who designed most of the houses for the main family."

"That's cool."

Small talk continued for the rest of the dinner. It was mostly between Hyūga Hiashi and Rinzen, but Hanabi would ask a few questions here and there. Hinata was quite, and Neji didn't seem interested in Rinzen after the reveal of her being the avatar.

It was a relief when they were all dismissed.

"Hey Hinata-San, can you show me how you made those cute rice balls now?"

"Um, yes." Hinata said after looking to her father who gave a nod before leaving.

"In class they said that the Avatar has four bloodlines." Hanabi said as she followed them.

"That's right, though I don't know if you can really call it being a bloodline since it wasn't like my parents were the Avatar before me."

"That's because you're the reincarnation of Kimoko-sama right? Otherwise you would only have Airbending." Hanabi said, sitting down on a stool when they arrived in the Kitchen.

"I guess so."

"Does that mean I have to call you Rinzen-sama?"

"No. I haven't done anything worthy of that yet." Rinzen said quickly with a laugh.

"Okay." Hanabi said, ending her little Q and A.

"Are you ready Hinata-Sensei?"

"S-Sensei!?" Hinata cried out, almost passing out on the spot.

"Yep. I know nothing about cooking, so it's up to you to teach me." Rinzen said with a smile.

"O-okay. W-well, um, L-let start off w-with something s-simple." Hinata said, starting off their cooking section.

* * *

 _Thank you everyone who is following and/or favorited this story and special thanks to Cissnei69, lizyeh2000, Awesomeness3013, and foxchick1 for leaving a review last chapter. I have the next part for this story planed, but I have two different paths set up. The breaking point is Sakura or Shino. I can't really tell you what that means in case of spoilers, but if you don't care i'll tell you in a PM in repose to your review._

 _Sakura or Shino?_


	4. An Airbender, Uchiha, and Jinchūriki 1

_Sorry this took so long._

* * *

"Good morning Hinata!" Rinzen yelled as she saw her friends.

"Good morning Rinzen-san." Hinata said and Shino gave a nod as Rinzen sat between them.

It has been a year since Rinzen has arrived, and now she has the headband tied around her forehead to show for it. She even grew out her hair a little at Hinata's suggestion, though it is still short enough for her to feel any change in the air currents on the back of her neck. Shino had his headband around his head as well, but Hinata had it like a neckolouse.

"What do you think the teams will be like?" Rinzen asked as they waited for their teacher to arrive.

"Since 27 people have passed the exam this time, it is likely that at first everyone will be placed in a teams of three. Why? It is more economical to have three students under a jounin then apprenticeships. However that may chance if there is any protectal students for ANBU in our group."

"ANBU, that's the people with the animal masks. Why would get want students right out of the academy?"

"F-father once told me s-so that they are less known. J-jounin who later became ANBU is less c-common than ANBU who retire and because Jounin. S-since ANBU is s-secret." Hinata explained.

"That makes sense. It wouldn't be good to have a spy that everyone knows about. And Chunin exams are public right?"

"They are twice a year, though not always with our allies."

Just then, the blond haired boy rushed into the classroom and took a set on the other side of the room. Rinzen looked over to see that Naruto also wearing a headband.

"Hinata, I thought you said Naruto didn't pass?" Rinzen asked, as more students came into the class.

"I-I t-thought he d-didn't." Hinata said as she also looked to the boy, and for once her face wasn't looking like a ripe tomato.

"Well, maybe you will end up on a team with him after all. It's too bad we can't just choose our teams."

"A-ah, maybe." Hinata said with a small smile.

It took some doing, but Rinzen found out about Hinata's crush on the boy. She did have to ask Shino, but once Hinata found out she knew (after fainting) she was much more open to talk about it. Rinzen has even tried to have the two talk, but when ever she gets Naruto's attention, Hinata would disappear.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing here? Only those who passed the exam are suppose to be here." Some boy asked and Rinzen watched Hinata as she looked over.

"Can't you see this Hitai-ate? Only those who are ninja are suppose that have this!" Naruto said with a fox like grin.

Then two girls pushed their way through the classroom.

Rinzen knew of them through the after school classes for only the girls she had to take. It was much harder than the normal class since none of it Rinzen learned in the temple, but Kurenai has been a huge help. So much so that Rinzen had one of the top grades in that class.

"Hey, will you let me though?" Haruno asked, and Rinzen frowned a bit at how she pushed Kaori and Kyouta out of the way.

Yamanaka wasn't much better as she did the same thing in order to talk to the boy that almost all the girls in their class was obsess about. Kaori glared at the two other girls before returning to her conversation with Taki who was sitting in the front row.

"Naruto move your ass! I want to sit on the other side of you!" Haruno yelled at the poor boy.

Shino told Rinzen that Naruto seems to have a crush on Sakura, but neither have told Hinata about that. Sakura was a very loud and head strong girl that was almost Hinata's complete opposite. If she knew, Hinata would have taken that as a sign that her love for Naruto would always be unrequired. But soon enough Naruto turned to the Uchiha in hate instead of looking like a love sick puppy for the pink haired girl so Hinata didn't notice.

"What?" The boy said though Rinzen was too far away to hear it.

"What do you mean what?" Naruto yelled, only to get pushed out of the way by Haruno.

"Sasuke-kun, Can I sit next to you?" She said as she did just that.

Yamanaka hanged her head in defeat as she sat next to Nara and Akimichi, along with all the other girls that were hoping to do that same thing.

"Well, that went better than I thought." Rinzen said as she sat back down.

Normally the 'who will sit next to the Uchiha today' would last until Iruka arrived.

"Yes. It seemed that Haruno-chan was able to assert her dominance this time." Shino said and Rinzen gave a short laugh.

"That is what she did, wasn't it."

"I-I just h-hope N-naruto-san is okay." Hinata said as she looked back over, just in time to see Naruto jump onto the desk to stare Uchiha down.

"NARUTO! LEAVE SASUKE-KUN ALONE!" Haruno yelled, which let in the whole class into what was happening.

"YES FIGHT! FIGHT!"

"Kick his Ass Sasuke-kun!"

"Alright! Do it! DOOOO ITTTT!"

Then Rinzen saw Taki get up to turn around, but the boy knocked over Naruto who fell into Uchiha.

"Oops, sorry about that!" He said, but Rinzen didn't think it would help much.

"Do you think it would hurt to fall into someone's lips like that? Wouldn't your teeth clash into each other..." Rinzen wondered as the rest of the class froze at the sight of the two rivals kissing.

"Yuck!"

"Naruto you moron!"

"Ugh, MY MOUTH IS ROTTING!"

"I'm going to kill you!"

But before the uchiha could go through with that threat, his league of fans decided to try to do it themselves.

"N-naruto." Hinata cried as Shino and Rinzen sighed.

"It's alright, Hinata. Naruto strong."

"B-but h-his f-first k-kiss..."

"I don't think that counts. Right Shino?"

"Yes. Why? They did not choise to kiss. There for it doesn't count." Shino said with a push of his glasses, though it didn't seem to make Hinata feel any better.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE! EVERYONE SET DOWN!" Iruka said, saving Naruto.

After a few moments of glearing from Iruka, everyone was sitting down and were silently listening.

"Good. Now, starting today you all are Shinobi... But you are still only Genin. It will be a hard road, filled with missions to help our village get even better. Therefore, starting today we will create teams of three lead by a Jounin who will be your new sensei. I expect you all to follow your Sensei instructions in order to complete all your mission. Now do to the number we have, some of you will be put into an apprenticeship right away, but let's start with the team's first." Iruka said as he pulled out a clip board.

"Now, for team 1 we have Taki, Minami Kyouta, and Saito Kaori.

"Team 2 is Kawaguchi Mai, Shichiro, and Ayumu.

"Team 3 is Ueno Nori, Nishimura Ren, and Maeda Kuro.

"Team 5 is Wakana, Ishikawa Hiroto, and Koizumi Rina.

"Team 6 is Fujita Yukiko, Watanabe Takeshi, and Ito Miu.

"Team 7 is Rinzen, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sorry Hinata." Rinzen said from the fallen look on her friend.

"It's alright. I-"

"IRUKA-SENSEI! Why does an outstanding Ninja like me have to be on the same team as that prick over there?" Naruto yelled as he jumped up, pointing at Sasuke who was brooding like he always does.

"Sasuke's grades where the best out of all 28 graduates... while your's were **dead last.** Do you understand? We have to do this to balance the team, right?" Iruka said with a smile that didn't really fit his face.

"Hn. Just don't get in my way dead last." Sasuke said loudly enough that it could be heard anywhere in the quiet room.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Naruto yelled as Haruno punch Naruto in the head when he tried climbing over her.

"GIVE IT A REST NARUTO!"

Iruka just sighed, and Rinzen hoped for her teacher sanity not all his classes were like this one.

"Are you done? We still have to go through the other teams." Iruka reminded them, and Rinzen swore she could see a cloud forming above Iruka head.

"Okay then. Team 8 is Hyūga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Haruno Sakura.

"Team 9 is Isamu, Yoko Kurosawa, and Katsuro.

"And team 10 is Akimichi Chōji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino. Which means that Aburame Shino is our lucky student who has an apprenticeship. Okay, this afternoon we'll introduce you all to your sensei's, until then take a break." Iruka said with a stranded smile as the class explored.

"Shino you got an apprenticeship? Are you happy about that?" Rinzen asked.

"Yes. Why? I always liked the idea of being part of ANBU. Though there is still a chance I will be on a Genin team later." Shino explained.

"U-um I-I am going to g-go eat w-with my new team." Hinata said and Rinzen looked at her in confusion for a moment before remembering what they worked on yesterday.

"Oh right! I should go give Naruto-san and Uchiha-san the bento boxes I made. Thanks for reminding me Hinata. Do you want me to tell Naruto you made it?"

"Ah No! I-I d-don't... Y-you... Um..." Hinata stuttered, looking red in the face.

"Alright. I get it. I'll see you later!" Rinzen said as she leaped over the desk.

Unfortunately Sasuke was already gone, but Naruto was still there watching as Sakura ran out the door for some reason.

"Hello Naruto-san!"

"Eh? Who are you?"

"I'm Rinzen. Your other teammate." The airbender explained, slightly put off the boy didn't remember her.

They did only speak that one day, so maybe Rinzen shouldn't feel too bad about it.

"I made Bento boxes for all of us. Do you know where Uchiha-san went?"

"UGH! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ABOUT HIM!" Naruto yelled and ran off, leaving Rinzen by herself.

"What was that about?" Rinzen said before looking over to see if Hinata or Shino knew what that was about.

However Hinata already left. Probably to eat with her new teammates, like the rest of her friends.

"Would you like me to track them down with my Kikaichū?" Shino asked, the only other person not in a group.

"Should I? Naruto-san seemed pretty upset when he left. And Uchiha-san always looks annoyed. It might be better if they get some alone time."

"Then would you like to accompany me in searching for some Stag Beetles?"

"YES!"

* * *

"So, this is where Naruto lives?" Kakashi asked as he picked up the milk that was left on the table.

So far, the whole apartment has been a mess. There was shoes in the sink, moldy fruit under the couch, and something on the ceiling that Kakashi couldn't quite figure out.

The only positive thing was all the plants around that were alive and healthy.

"Yes. Naruto isn't very smart, but I think giving him to you is for the best. You have a... nose for these types." The hokage said and Kakashi only gave him a look.

"Plus your team will also have Sasuke of the Uchiha clan and the new Avatar, Rinzen. I thought both would reach their fullest under you, considering your connection to the last avatar and your Sharingan. I wish you luck."

"Yes, sir." Kakashi said as he place the soiled milk down.

They then went to the apartment next across the street where most of the academy orphans live. Of course, once they graduate to genin or drop out they are moved, but they are give a year before that happens.

"This is where Sasuke has been staying since the Uchiha compound had been closed off to him until now." The Hokage explained as Kakashi looked around.

It was very organized. All the scroll and academy textbooks were titled and organized by usefulness. Or what the boy assumed was useful since Jutsu and Chakra theory was in the most accessible places while history and chakra control basics were buried.

Moving to the kitchen showed very little. A few fruit and vegetables, with lots of refrigerated leftovers and even more in the trash that hasn't been taken out yet.

"Doesn't cook much, but seems have a well rounded diet." Kakashi commented as as he looked at the food that was labeled with the date and what was in it.

Bedroom was also bare, with very little beside clothes and a blanket. There was no photos, or pleasure reading. It reminded Kakashi a little too much like the rooms in ANBU.

"I have been told Sasuke is very focused on his studies."

"But failed to pass any teamwork related projects." Kakashi said as he poked around the bathroom.

"Kakashi. Need I remind you the pressure from the counsel around this team."

"They can still fail my test."

"Yes. They could, but you have to give me a good reason for it." The Hokage reminded him.

"Yes sir." Kakashi said, but if they can not learn to work together, then Kakashi will not teach them no matter what the civilian or shinobi counsel have to say about it.

"Okay. I'm done here."

Kakashi followed the hokage as they headed one floor below Sasuke's apartment. Just from the entry way, Kakashi notice that while it was clean and organized like Sasuke's, there was more evidence that someone lived here.

There was books in piles on the floor, and letters covering the table in the living room. The kitchen was a bit of a mess, but all the dishes were clean, just not put away.

"Apparently Rinzen is good friends with the Hyūga and Aburame heir."

"Just those two?" Kakashi asked as he pick up a picture with a girl with very short reddish-brown hair and arrow tattoos half hugging a shy looking girl and a stereotypical Aburame boy.

"I've heard she is also friends with a few civilians in the class, but I doubt any will pass their jōnin exams."

"Hmm, well I think i've seen enough. I'll go see them now."

"Now? Kakashi you were supposed to meet them at noon." The hokage said, but Kakashi was already gone.

* * *

There was only a few teams left.

"Is team...10 here?"

"Hi Asuma-san!" Rinzen said with a wave, though the man just looked at her.

"Man, what a drag." The Nara said as he followed his team out of the room, leaving only Rinzen and Hinata's teams.

"Team 8? Are you ready for our little meet-and-greet?"

"Hi Kurenai-san!"

"Oh, Hi Rinzen-chan. Good luck with your team." Kurenai said as she also left, leaving Rinzen alone with the two boys.

Rinzen was between the two boys, who still seemed angry at each other. Monk Chirik **u** did warn her that teenage boys can get very emotional, but this seemed a little ridiculous.

"Hey ...um Rinzen? How come you knew the Jounins?" Naruto asked after some time passed.

"Assume is friend with Monk Chiriku and Kurenai is his girlfriend."

"Oh, okay then." Naruto said, and the classroom fell silent once more.

Even Rinzen was getting a little bored from the long wait, and she had to meditate for ten hours in order to receive her tattoos.

"That's it! If he's going to be late, so be it." Naruto said out of nowhere as he went to the chalkboard.

Rinzen and Sasuke watched as Naruto snickered to himself before placing a chalk eraser between the door and the wall.

"You are going to pull a prank on our Sensei?" Rinzen asked.

"That isn't going to work."

"You never know. We use to pull pranks all the time on the elders, it keeps them from getting too big of a head, and some use to be active ninjas." Rinzen told Sasuke, thought it didn't look like he really cared.

"You pull pranks Rinzen? You would have told me! We could have pulled some together!" Naruto said as he jumped off the stool and hoped over.

"Idiots." Sasuke said under his breath just as the door slid open.

"SEE? It totally worked!" Naruto said pointed at the gray haired man who was still in the doorway.

"Nice to meet you Sensei!" Rinzen said with a bow and a smile, acting like Naruto didn't just prank the man.

The man looked them over once before tilting his head and giving what Rinzen assumed was a smile. It was hard to tell with that mask of his.

"Right now? I dislike all you."

 _Okay, so not a smile._

"Let's talk more on the roof. Five minutes should be enough time." And with a puff, the man was gone, leaving only some leafs flowing down.

"What? Wait, IT TAKES MORE THAN FIVE MINUTES TO GET TO THE ROOF!" Naruto yelled and ran out the door, Sasuke following though not a panicked.

Rinzen blinked a few times before turning to the window. Then once she was on the windowsill, Rinzen jumped up using her airbending for an extra oomph, and landed on the roof.

The man was already there reading a book, not even bothering to look up from it.

"What are you reading?" Rinzen asked after a moment.

"A book."

"What is it about?"

"Things."

"Can I read it?"

"No." Kakashi said, putting it away when Rinzen tried getting a look at the title.

Rinzen opened her mouth to ask more about it when Sasuke and Naruto ran through the door very similar to how Haruno and Yamanaka entered this morning.

"You're both late." Kakashi said and Rinzen could see the tick mark from Naruto's anger.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE US WAIT FIVE HOURS!"

"Ma, come seat. Let's do some introductions." Kakashi said waving one hand back and forth.

Rinzen was already seating of the steps in front of Kakashi, but with only a few grumbles and curses Naruto and Sasuke joined her. Then when it seemed like no one else was going to talk, Rinzen spoke up.

"I'm Rinzen. I came from the fire temple, but I think Konoha is a nice place as well."

There was a long silence and Rinzen was about to ask if she needed to say something else when Kakashi final spoke up.

"That's good to know. How about you?" Kakashi said pointing to Naruto.

"Oh! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm going to become the next Hokage, believe it! Umm, I also like Ramen because it is the best food ever. I also like pranks..Oh! Rinzen and I are going to pull one on our old teachers!"

"We are?"

"Yes! I have to make sure you weren't lying about pranking the old guys at your temple or whatever!" Naruto said pointing a finger at her.

"...Right. And you?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Well, I am Hatake Kakashi. Now that that's done, we'll start our duties tomorrow."

"YES! Duties, duties! What kinds of Duties?!" Naruto yelled stomping his feet up and down but Rinzen was focused on something else.

"Wait, did you say Hatake? You wouldn't be related to a Hatake Sakumo would you?" Rinzen asked, not noticing how the man froze at that name.

"...I'm surprised you know that name."

"Why wouldn't I! He is like the best example of a Konoha ninja, willing to drop a mission so that his teammates are able to get home to their family alive? Sakumo-san is my hero!" Rinzen said with a huge smile.

"I don't know who that is." Naruto said and Rinzen turned to him in shock.

"What?"

"Rinzen, it is best not to talk about that man." Kakashi said, now earning the attention of Sasuke.

"Wha- but why not?"

"Tomorrow the four of us are going to do survival training." Kakashi said instead of answering.

"Survival training?" Naruto repeated, and just the that the conversation moved on.

"Um, excuse me Kakashi-sensei, but we did survival training in the academy. Well, I only did it once, but I heard the others did it every year." Rinzen said, turning to Naruto who was nodding vigorously.

"Ya, ya! What makes this different?"

"I'm going to be your opponent. Also... well... When I tell you guys this, you are definitely going to flip."

"Flip?"

"You see, out of all the graduates maybe only 1 out of 3 will stay genin. The rest will be sent back to the academy. This training is a super difficult exam with a failure rate of over 66%!" Kakashi said as he rested his head in his hand.

"WHAAAAT!?" Naruto yelled.

"Haha! I told you you'd flip!"

"Is that where they get members for the genin corps?" Rinzen asked, looking more like Kakashi gave her a puzzle then told her all her hard work was only the first step.

"That is for those who failed their jounin test more than once. Or those who have no potential to move beyond genin." Kakashi said, ignoring Naruto who was still freaking out.

"Anyways, tomorrow you will be graded on the training field. Bring all your Shinobi tools...oh, and skip breakfast. You'll throw up." Kakashi said before disappearing again, only this time instead of leaving some leafs there was three flyers.

Rinzen and Sasuke were the first to grab the papers before they finished falling to the ground.

"Meet at the Third Training Ground at oh 5 hundred hours." Rinzen read outloud.

"What?! But that's so early! Urg, I'm going to train all night! THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING BACK!" Naruto yelled before rushing off.

Rinzen looked to Sasuke, but the boy was already walking away.

 _Oh well, maybe I could ask Hinata or Shino for help._

* * *

 _Thanks everyone who follows/favorited this story and thanks Awesomeness3013 leaving a review._

 _I think I might do a flashback chapter about Korra fighting Kaguya or one about her meeting Hagoromo for the first time. I would put it up after the team test and maybe during the d-ranks. Tell me your thoughts._


End file.
